Code Snippets Wiki:Bureaucrats
Bureaucrats are Code Snippets Wiki users with the technical ability to: * promote other users to administrator or bureaucrat status; * grant a user status. They are bound by policy and consensus to grant administrator or bureaucrat access only when doing so reflects the wishes of the community, usually after a successful request at Code Snippets Wiki:Requests for access. In like fashion, they are expected to exercise judgment in changing usernames, and in granting or removing bot flags on the advice of the Bot Approvals Group. They are expected to be capable judges of consensus, and are expected to explain the reasoning for their actions on request and in a civil manner. Bureaucrats do not have the ability to remove admin rights from users or to grant other levels of access (they cannot assign oversight or checkuser rights). These actions are performed by Wikia Staff. Changes in user rights are recorded at . Current bureaucrats {| width=100% style="background: none;" |- valign ="top" |width=50%| Active bureaucrats Bureaucrats who have performed promotions, or flags within the last 2 months as of 25 December 2007: #''Gp75motorsports'' (user= }}}}}}} rights • ) #Blow of Light (user= }}}}}}} rights • ) #Epsilon60198 (user= }}}}}}} rights • ) #FastLizard4 (user= }}}}}}} rights • ) #Guesty-Persony-Thingy (user= }}}}}}} rights • ) #Marlith (user= }}}}}}} rights • ) #Quanticle (user= }}}}}}} rights • ) #Symode09 (user= }}}}}}} rights • ) Inactive bureaucrats No edits or bureaucrat actions in the last 2 months as of 25 December 2007: Active editors Bureaucrats who have edited but haven't performed bureaucrat actions in the last 2 months as of 25 December 2007: Former bureaucrats # Instructions Promotions # Wait at least seven days after the listing was made on Code Snippets Wiki:Requests for adminship. # Check the history for the transcluded page to be reasonably sure that the comments are genuine. # Determine whether there is a consensus that the person should be promoted using the traditional rules of thumb and your best judgement. # If so, promote to admin or bureaucrat using . # Use - as a header and footer, respectively, when closing a successful nomination. Similarly, use - for a failed nomination. Remove the "Voice your opinion" link. Place the word "Final" before the parenthetic voting results, change "Scheduled to end" to "ended," and update the ending time and date to reflect the current time and date. #* For a request for bureaucratship, use - for a successful nomination. For a failed nomination, use - . # Remove the request from requests for adminship. For successful nominations, add a summary of the outcome to successful adminship candidacies or successful bureaucratship candidacies. For unsuccessful nominations, add the summary to Code Snippets Wiki:Unsuccessful adminship candidacies or Code Snippets Wiki:Unsuccessful bureaucratship candidacies. # Inform the user of the result, whether it is successful or unsuccessful. See also * - log of promotions * - automated list of all users who have bureaucrat permissions *Help:User access levels on Help Wikia *Code Snippets Wiki:Requests for adminship#About RfB - to become a bureaucrat *Bureaucrat statistics Bureaucrats